waesirfandomcom-20200215-history
House Cammander
House Cammander is one of the Great Houses of WA. It was formally established at the dawn of the 1st Empire Era in August of 2005. It must be understood that originally, House Cammander was simply a traceable lineage, rather than an institution with a leader and a culture. As such, the House did not have a true Lord until 2007, when Darkwulf was given the title officially by Emperor Dane. However, recognizing the large impact of its founding member, Cammander the Black Saint is listed as the first Lord of House Cammander. History The 1st Fleet Era (June 2001 - May 2002) The origins of House Cammander can be found with its namesake, Cammander the Black Saint, the first recruit of the Warriors of Æsir and a defining member of the Clan. Cammander's recruitment date is officially listed as June 7th, 2001, but the true date is unknown, though it was certainly within the first days of the founding the Clan. Cammander was a young boy at the time, and as such, was not particularly mature; this led to conflict between him and Aquilius in August of 2001. Aquilius was one of the founding members of the Clan and mentor to Dane. Though Aquilius was not necessarily in the right in this fight, Dane sided with him and agreed to banish Cammander to Battle.Net East for a period of seven months. In December of 2001, Cammander returned to the Clan and petitioned before Dane and the Council to be allowed to rejoin. Dane agreed that Cammander should be allowed back in, but Target argued fiercely against this, and managed to convince the rest of the Council to his point of view. Aquilius was inactive at this point in time, and as such, his opinion was not relevant in the decision. After deciding that Cammander would not be allowed back, Dane staged a mock rebellion to protest the decision. This resulted in Dane being temporarily banned, but after some discussion, he was unbanned and Cammander was allowed back into the Clan. Shortly after this, the Ragnarok occurred. Cammander continued to follow Dane until May of 2002 when Dane was grounded from the computer, extinguishing any chance that the Clan would make a swift recovery. Cammander formally left the Warriors of Æsir to go found his own clan, Armed Forces. Cammander took much of his ques from the Warriors of Æsir when establishing Armed Forces, and the clan was a success for a number of months. However, when Dane finally returned to Battle.Net, he considered the formation of Armed Forces as a betrayal. Dane declared war against Armed Forces and subsequently destroyed it with the strength of Hope's Last Stand. Cammander continued to attempt to found new clans, but none were as successful as Armed Forces, and none had the spark of the Warriors of Æsir. The 2nd Fleet Era (February 2003 - August 2005) In February of 2003, Dane remade the Clan anew and Cammander immediately joined up. Recruitment and activity remained low, and it was thought for a time that the Warriors of Æsir would fade away, but in June of 2003, fortunes changed. The 1st Empire Era (August 2005 - June 2008) The 3rd Fleet Era (June 2008 - February 2010) The 2nd Empire Era (February 2010 - June 2016) The 1st Imperium Era (June 2016 - March 2018) The 1st Viking Era (March 2018 - Present) Families Family Svarling Family Ráðling Family Titan Family Wulfling Family Olfling Family Wylfling Family Ulfling Family Nattling Family Jörmling Family Himinnling Family Lysling Family Hróðling Traditions Themes Bloodnames Festivals Leaders Notable Members Knight Orders Diplomacy Lineage Chart Documents Category:Houses Category:Cammander